


A bath person

by goodways



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst at the end, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, They are so in love and gentle, Top Alec Lightwood, discussing a dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodways/pseuds/goodways
Summary: "He trusted him, with his mind body and soul and loved him even more. He loved Alec so much that his eyes began to sting with salty tears he wouldn’t let through. He didn’t want Alec to worry for him, he wanted Alec to smile the smile that suited him so much."Magnus and Alec get swept up in the shower.This is set the morning of 3x02.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	A bath person

Golden morning light streamed through the windows as Magnus awoke, warm sunbeams on his face. Reaching an arm out hoping to feel his Shadowhunter, he was only met with cool sheets. Magnus opened his eyes and sat up the silk sheets pooling around his waist. There was the sound of running water coming from the ensuite.

Magnus had always been more of a bath person. He loved baths, whether or not this was an old habit from before the invention of the modern-day shower or just the appeal of the luxuriousness of pampering himself, he didn’t know. His boyfriend however, was a shower person. Though, Magnus was still in the process of converting him, it would be a while before he got to enjoy a bath with his love as often as he liked, which if he had his way, would be all the time. Never the less Alec was used to unforgivingly cold and quick showers from life at the institute. Even though Magnus had introduced him to many comforts not found within the stone walls, such as a comfortable mattress, Alec was a creature of habit and, most of the time, stuck to his showers.

The frosted glass of the shower hid the man’s lower body but Magnus was still treated to seeing the lathers of soap wash over the swell of his boyfriend’s shoulders, down his chest and drip down his abs. Magnus felt a light smile spread across his mouth as he watched his boyfriend completely relaxed, facing the water, letting it hit his face. What a sight to wake up to.

For a moment, he was overwhelmed by it. The glimpse of the future he had with Alec, waking to him, knowing that inside the walls of his loft for the first few hours of the day when not even the sun had finished rising, they had no duty to anyone but each other. Free to do as they pleased, even if that was something as simple as take extra long showers or lay among the sheets in each other’s arms. Magnus was not proud of the hypothetical list of questionable acts he’d carry out in return to have mornings like this for the rest of his long, long life.

After a fair amount of ogling, which he argued to himself was completely allowed under the circumstances of his boyfriend being the most gorgeous person he’d ever laid eyes on, Magnus decided that the rules of “Do not touch the art.” Did not apply in his own home if he didn’t wish them to. And he certainly didn’t wish them to.

He walked over to the ensuite and slid open the shower door, no need to disrobe as last night he opted for sleeping naked. The disturbance in his magic from the party had left him feeling slightly out of place and feeling the familiar glide of the silken sheet on his skin helped to ground him.

Alec felt Magnus’ presence and turned around to smile at his boyfriend as he stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him.

“Hey.” Magnus said, not being able to help the smile that came over him as he reached to glide his hands around the other man’s waist and stepped closer to him, chests touching.

Alec’s soapy hands came to cup his jaw as he greeted him with a sweet, light kiss, “Hey you.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“It looks like you already are.” Alec smiled, headed nodding to their entwined naked bodies.

“It certainly does.” Said Magnus as he leaned in again. His lips connected to the oh so sensitive skin of Alec’s throat and sucked lightly.

He felt Alec sigh but he reluctantly pulled away. “Magnus, your magic-“

“What about it?” Magnus asked with a smile. He knew that when it came to sex, Alec’s noble resistance was often very much short lived. But he did apricate his concern.

Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ arms, still wrapped around him, spreading suds all over his biceps. “Well not that I don’t really, really, really want to right now, is it smart to… you know…?”

“You know…?”

“Get up to strenuous activities.” Said Alec bluntly and with a lot of conviction.

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Strenuous? Oh, I think you give yourself too much credit.”

“Huh?” Alec gave him a look of genuine surprise, hurt, and confusion, like he was a kicked puppy.

“Oh darling, I’m just joking” Magnus nuzzled his nose on Alec’s.

“Good.” Alec said, confidence restored. “Even though you were the only warlock able to keep control at the party, I’m just saying with your magic being so unpredictable it might be risky.”

It was true. At Lorenzo Rey’s party he was the only warlock able to keep control of their magic. There were plenty of powerful warlocks attending but he was to only one able to the protect them all. He hoped that annoyed Lorenzo to no end.

“Alexander, I appreciate your concern but my magic is just fine.” It was barely possible, but Magnus took a step to press himself even closer against Alec. The other man’s resolve was crumbling, though he tried to hide it, not very well of course, Magnus had learned that whilst his Alexander wasn’t a man of many words, his body language and facial expressions were so loud he could read them from another room. “But if you’re so worried, we can just go slow.”

“Slow…”

“I know that’s not your forte but-“

“Hey, hey, hey, cut me some slack.” Alec said with a defensiveness that was pointless because his boyish smile couldn’t be hidden.

“Hm?” Magnus hummed and raised his eyebrows, giving him a chance to explain himself.

“It’s you, sometimes I just get carried away.” Alec said with an honesty that was truly flattering.

Alec did tend to get lost in the moment, but Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved that Alec would hold him with the tightness which let him know that he wouldn’t slip away and kissed him every day with the passion that poets compared to hell fire and heaven all at once.

“Tell that to the bruise I had from-“ He teased.

“Hey, but if you want slow, you can have slow.” Interrupted Alec, putting on a suave confidence that he’d never show before getting to know Magnus. 

“Hm, show me what you’ve got Shadowhunter.” He said before the bubble of laughter could spill out from his lips.

Alec’s lips were soft as they always were and fitted perfectly with his as they always did and Magnus hummed into the perfect kiss. His eyes were closed but he could feel Alec’ smile as he pulled away momentarily, only to bring him in again. The kisses were light as the scent of the sandalwood shampoo surrounded them from the bubbles of the soap that was still covering Alec’s hands, and now Magnus jaw.

He felt the warm stream of water from the shower down his back as he tightened his arms around Alec, bringing them impossibly closer and making it more impossible to ignore their hardening lengths between them.

Magnus gave an experimental barely-there push of his hips forward, but, of course, it was enough to make his easily stimulated boyfriend falter for a second only to kiss him deeper.

He felt Alec’s tongue glide across his bottom lip asking desperately for entrance. Magnus happily obliged letting Alec’s tongue slip into his mouth making his toes curl and moved his hand down to brush against the other man’s ass.

Alec hummed but pulled away just enough to say with a very flattering desperation. “Please say we don’t have anywhere to be this morning.”

Alec latched his mouth onto Magnus’ neck and began to suck and kiss the sensitive skin there, making him tip his head back and sigh, completely content.

“Believe me, if the Queen herself required a conference I would not be leaving this shower.”

“Which Queen?” Alec stopped. “Seelie or England.”

“Doesn’t matter my dear, point is you’re not leaving either for anything less deadly than the next war.” Said Magnus.

“Right.” Alec chuckled a little breathlessly, moving his hands to tie up in his hair and back him up against the pane of glass.

Magnus’ back hit the cool glass the same time as Alec took over his mouth with a searing hot deep kiss that turned his bones to jelly and Magnus felt the glamour disappear. There was still the knee-jerk reaction to turn away and regain control but this habit was diminishing every time he was with Alec like this. No man or woman had ever had the effect on him than Alec did. No matter their sexual experience, no one had ever made Magnus lose control of his magic so quickly. And the best part was Alec didn’t even have to try.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as he thrust lightly once against Magnus, giving a bit of much needed attention to their hardening cocks trapped between them. He had to give credit where it was due as Alec was keeping his word in going slow because he was ready to slam Alec into to the opposite wall and have his way with him.

However, Alec was obviously getting impatient because he gripped Magnus’ hair tighter and kissed him in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head and made him thankful for the fact that there was a supporting glass behind him to keep him upright.

He was nothing if not generous, so he reached between them and wrapped a hand around Alec’s thick wet cock, giving it a firm tug. The action intentionally gave Magnus back control of the situation as a small growl came from the back of Alec’s throat.

He loved how his boyfriend got so swept up in the moment, no one outside of himself and Alec would ever know what Alec was like behind closed doors.

Alec was eager, passionate and had an unintentional primal dominance to him that Magnus loved to be on the receiving end of. Yet, he also had strong instincts to please and had a soft, gentle way of handling Magnus’ body which made even the most impromptu sexual endeavours incredibly intimate and touching.

He stroked him again as Alec took over his mouth with bruising, desperate kisses. The warm water from the shower and the slight soapiness made for a delectable lubricant.

A few more strokes and he could tell that Alec was beginning to lose focus of the kissing and biting his own lip, brows furrowed. His hands not able to hold Magnus’ hair so tightly, he came back to cupping his neck. This was a gorgeous sight for Magnus who could watch his boyfriends face, their foreheads rested together as he brought him pleasure.

Alec’s eyes were closed, water droplets occasionally falling off his long dark eyelashes. His lips were plump and oh so kissable that even when Magnus was enjoying admiring the man before him, he couldn’t help but steal a few kisses which Alec hummed into but just ended up panting slightly into his mouth as Magnus hands got just that little bit faster.

“You are exquisite, Alexander.” Magnus whispered so close to Alec’s mouth it was almost a kiss.

Alec’s response was to push him further against the glass and kiss him so deeply they moaned into it. He knew his boyfriend well enough now to know that he shied away from compliments, but that didn’t stop Magnus from showering him with them.

Alec trailed his hand down Magnus’ chest, anticipation turning Magnus’ breath heavy. Alec took Magnus into his hand and began to give his cock long firm strokes.

Magnus sighed, not being able to keep his head from falling back against the glass, exposing his neck. Alec, not missing the opportunity latched onto the skin sucking and licking at it. 

“You know…what you did at the party, taking control… protecting everyone, that really did it for me.” Alec said, peppering kisses down his neck, getting lower and lower.

A shiver ran down his spine. _Your 400 years old Bane, keep it together. Just play it cool._

“It was pretty heroic of me I must say.” He felt Alec try not to laugh into his neck. “Tell me more Shadowhunter.”

“No, you don’t need your ego stroked anymore.” His very mean boyfriend stopped stroking something else as well.

Magnus pouted. “Amuse an old man would you?”

Alec pretended to consider this for a moment then resumed his earlier actions and started kissing lower down his chest.

“Seeing how…powerful you are… was really hot.” Said Alec in a low voice in between barely their kisses.

“You just had total control…your magic was just…” The kisses continued down his abdomen at a torturously slow pace that he only had himself to blame for. Note to self: don’t challenge Alec ever again.

“Enough to get you on your knees? Can’t say I haven’t noticed, darling.” He said, feeling very smug.

“Do you want me to blow you or not?” Alec had his serious face on. Magnus knew by now that the stern face most people saw didn’t actually suit him.

Magnus cupped his gorgeous, frowny boyfriends face and pushed his luck. “I’m just saying that despite telling me you were going to show me your slow resolve, you appear to be on your knees not ten minutes in –“

“Have a nice cold shower.” Alec got up rolling his eyes and made to pull back the shower door.

“No! Come back, you wouldn’t leave me like this.” Said Magnus, only a tiny bit devastated at the thought of Alec leaving.

Magnus got hold of Alec’s shoulders trying to bring him back.

“I would!” And Magnus had to give him credit for the obvious effort he was putting into trying to hold back his laughter.

“You wouldn’t.”

Alec let himself be brought back into Magnus’ arms, his hands moving to his hips whilst Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck bringing them close together. Noses touching and eyes bright.

“Nah, I wouldn’t” Alec confessed and let his smile break free to spread across his face.

That was the face that suited Alec best.

They somehow managed to get even closer and they were kissing.

Magnus found his back pressed against the glass at Alec’s mercy, once again.

“Do you think you could write down how hot my magic gets you so I can send it to Lorenzo, to prove that I’m-“

Alec pulled away and gripped his hips roughly.

“Turn around.” He ordered, not giving Magnus time to reply Alec manhandled him around so his front was pressed to the glass.

Alec sucked a kiss into the knob at the top of his spine knowing full well that was one of Magnus’ most sensitive spots and he couldn’t keep back the hiss it pushed through his teeth.

“You just don’t know when to stop, do you?” Alec’s low voice in his ear went straight to his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs.

And with one of Alec’s hands moving between his ass cheeks to rub his hole, he decided that now was definitely the time to shut the fuck up.

He used magic to lube up Alec’s fingers and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling.

One of Alec’s forearms came up over his shoulder, pressing ever so slightly across the bottom of his throat encouraging Magnus’ head to tip back, his ear next to Alec’s mouth.

“What’s the matter? Nothing funny to say?” He teased in his ear.

Magnus just moaned as Alec pressed a finger into him deliberately slowly.

He was totally at Alec’s mercy like this and Magnus couldn’t imagine the morning going any better if he was honest.

The second finger was even better and Alec started moving his fingers slow enough to make Magnus press his ass back into his hand just to get something more.

“Okay! You win! Just fuck me!” Magnus had had just about enough of the slow pace and he could tell the Alec was enjoying himself far too much.

“No, you wanted slow. You can have exactly what you want.” His boyfriend was evil.

“Alec! I say a multitude of stupid things, do you remember that medium rare joke?” He pleaded.

“Mm I do.”

After a lot of teasing, Alec seemed to be satisfied that he’d tortured him enough and Magnus felt his cock slide in between his cheeks.

Alec’s hand took hold of his jaw and turn it to kiss him in a kiss that was so filthy Magnus was starting to question if Alec really was a virgin when they got together only a few months ago.

Magnus broke the kiss and let out a moan when Alec pressed in. But Alec didn’t let him get away and just looked into his eyes as he pressed in deep. This wasn’t going to last long.

Alec dragged his cock in and out slowly, still keeping eye contact but Magnus could see that his resolve was slipping.

Magnus met his gaze and pushed himself back onto Alec’s cock. “Give it to me. Please.”

“Shit.” Alec hissed and secured both his hands on Magnus’ hips.

Alec wasted no time and set a brutal pace on his hole.

“Yes, Alec!” He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut just so he could focus on the pleasure Alec was giving him.

God, Alec had gotten really good at this. Or maybe he was just really easy? No, Alec was definitely made for him. He fit perfectly with Magnus and gave him everything he needed without being asked.

One of his hands was on the glass in front of him to keep his balance and the other wrapped around his own cock, moving quickly with the thrusts.

He could hear Alec’s breaths and occasional grunts that he tried to keep back. He’d come along way since their first night together when his lips were practically glued shut and he turned beet red when a deep moan escaped his throat. Magnus found it endearing and only a little bit sad that Alec still felt the need to keep control of he noises he made. But he knew that each time they slept together the embarrassment at giving into his own pleasure was slowly becoming a stranger.

Alec slammed into him at a dizzying pace that made him see stars and it was exactly what he needed. The grip on his hips was tight and possessive.

Magnus turned his head to glance at Alec over his shoulder through wet lashes. Alec’s brows were furrowed and his eyes seemed to be glued to Magnus ass. One of his large elegant hands slid from his waist to his ass cheek and he squeezed a handful.

Apparently, Alec appreciated the sight as his head fell back, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He looked, quite frankly, unreal with the warm water from the shower head hitting high on his chest and cascading down his abs.

And it was sights like that, that turned Magnus into a total whore.

“God, Alec, you’re so big, you feel so good, Jesus fuck” He said, Alec’s pace on his hole making his pitch slightly higher than he could be proud of.

Alec looked at him with the look he’d come to know as _“Come on. You’re killing me!”_

“You like my ass?” He managed to get out running his tongue along his top lip. He was definitely easy, but he had nothing on Alec.

“Magnus, God fuck! you’re so hot.” Alex groaned.

“Hm.” Magnus was very content with that reaction.

“I wanted you so much last night, you have no idea.” Magnus was sure he had a pretty good idea.

“Yeah?”

“God, if I could have fucked you in front of everyone I would have.”

“So everyone could see just how good you fuck me? how you make a total mess out of me.”

“So everyone could see that your mine. Mine.”

“Fuck, Alec!, I’m gonna come!”

“Yes, Fuck, Magnus come with my cock spreading you open.”

That was it. Nothing got Magnus there quicker than Alec completely uninhibited. Completely honest. Nothing holding him back.

Hand moving fast over his cock, he came with a low moan, almost falling against the glass. The tension in his body pulled tighter than he thought he could bear, then released. Leaving his muscles totally spent.

Alec’s thrust got deeper and harder, his breaths quicker until eventually he stilled deep inside him. He fell forward and let out a deep groan against Magnus’ ear that made his toes curl.

After a few deep breaths Magnus reached his hand back to find Alec’s hair and pull him in for a sweet kiss he couldn’t help but smile into.

When they pulled apart Alec smiled and hid his face into his neck.

“I love you.” Magnus, smiled.

“I love you so much.”

Alec eased himself out slowly and spun him around so their foreheads were touching.

“Well, darling…you never told me you were an exhibitionist.” He teased.

“I’m not. I would never ever give anyone the pleasure of seeing you like that. I don’t know… you just made me say crazy things.”

“Positively filthy things actually darling.”

“Oh no.” He hid his face in his shoulder again.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of darling, actually I think I’m going to actively request it from now on.”

“Really?”

“God yes.” He laughed.

“I didn’t even know any of those things could come out of my mouth. But I’m glad you like it.” Alec give him a quick peck on the lips and they finished washing slowly. Getting out of the shower Magnus frowned when Alec wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and threw one at Magnus and asked, “How are you feeling? Your magic?”

“Fully satisfied and practically back to normal.” He said with total confidence and assurance, or so he thought until Alec scowled at him.

“Okay, okay its fine, I’m in control, there’s just something…off.” He said more quietly leaning back against the sink.

“What kind of off?”

“Like there’s something I’m not seeing, its foggy. I’ve never felt it like this before.” He said. He could see tension in Alec’s forehead and he wanted nothing more than to live groundhog day style in the shower where his love was totally relaxed. “But not to worry.”

“I wish I could fix it for you.” Alec took his hand lightly and held it, he didn’t even realise they’d been crossed protectively over his chest.

“I know you do.” Alec looked at him like he was precious and delicate, Magnus didn’t feel that way at all right now. He felt empty and desperate and lost. Feelings that were familiar to him. Feelings that followed him like a heavy shadow pressed against his back, pressing harder every second, threating to cloak him. God, why did they get out of the shower?

Alec’s thumb rubbed over his knuckles and Magnus looked at him and hoped he didn’t see what Magnus felt. The truth was that those familiar feeling were becoming more distant ever since Alec came into his life, with all his shy smiles and genuineness that Magnus fell so hard for.

He knew Alec would help him. He trusted him, with his mind body and soul and loved him even more. He loved Alec so much that his eyes began to sting with salty tears he wouldn’t let through. He didn’t want Alec to worry for him, he wanted Alec to smile the smile that suited him so much.

He pushed off the counter. “Hm, I also think we need to discuss something else before we get carried away.” He put on that alluring voice that always got Alec’s attention.

“Huh?”

“Have you noticed you naturally take on a dominant role when…”

Alec stopped him. “Oh shit, did you not want that? Shit I didn’t realise, I’m sorry I-“

Magnus pressed his finger to Alec’s lips. “Hush, Shadowhunter, hush. I thoroughly enjoyed everything about this morning. But do you want to take it further?” He took his finger away and he could practically hear the thoughts in Alec head. They were so loud and confusing.

“I- I just. I don’t know. Sometimes when were you know…” He took Magnus’ hand again and rubbed his knuckles.

“I know…” Magnus couldn’t let out a little laugh which made Alec chuckle.

Alec took a few deep breaths and spoke so quietly avoiding his eyes. “I just feel like I want to…own you. Does that make sense? Oh fuck, there’s something wrong with me.”

Magnus brought his chin down so he no choice but to look at him “Listen, don’t think for one second that there is something wrong with you. I feel that too. I want you to dominate me, I want to submit to you.”

“Okay… oh wow.” Alec eyes looked so wide and Magnus wondered if he was seeing all his fantasies becoming clearer.

“Do you want to explore that with me?” Magnus asked.

“What? Like right now?” Alec was totally up for it.

“Are you crazy? The way you just had me in there? Give a man a chance to recover.” He put a hand on his heart in fake shock.

Alec smiled. “Yeah I think I would. I just don’t- I-“

Magnus stopped him before his thoughts ran away with him. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I don’t think it’s something I’d want…all the time? Does that work?” He asked.

“Ooh it works.” Magnus had to push away dirty thoughts of Alec submitting to him, Alec tied to their bed, Alec begging…

“So…when do we start exploring?” Alec was moving in slowly eyes on Magnus lips. God, did this man have no resting period? The stamina rune had no shame.

Magnus pecked his lips and suavely moved out of the way. “When we’ve had time to think and a big long discussion about what we want and don’t want.”

Alec raised an eyebrow “So like… tonight?”

“Wow, you are shameless.” Magnus laughed when Alec came at him again.

“For you.” That was very, very cheesy and Magnus couldn’t believe that his boyfriend thought a cheesy line would work on him. What did he take him for? He was absolutely right of course but still…

Magnus let him have the kiss and let it get only a little bit out of hand.

Magnus pulled back, breathing hard, “Would you agree that we should take some time to think about it? I mean, darling, I apricate the enthusiasm but you literally just accepted this idea about yourself less than five minutes ago.”

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes I agree.”

“Think about how you feel, fantasies, things you’d like to do me...”

“Trying to fill out the reports at my desk today is going to be fun.”

“…And what you’re comfortable with.”

“And you’ll do the same?” Alec looked for reassurance.

Magnus nodded. “We’ll do this slow.”

“I’ve noticed that’s not exactly our speciality”

“Hmm…well I’ll have to be strict with you.”

“Me? You’re the one that jumped me in the shower.” Alec’s face read disbelief and happiness and with the golden morning light streaming through the bathroom window Magnus made sure to commit the image to memory. Alec, happy with just a towel around his waist.

“Baby, I had you eating out of the palm of my hand.” Magnus said swaying his hips as he moved away.

“I had you right where I wanted you.” He pointed. Oh he had…

“Get dressed, then you can make me some breakfast.” He took the towel from around his waist and threw it at Alec’s head and trotted into their room ignoring his boyfriends retort.

He could definitely see himself becoming a shower person if this is what they entailed with his Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! Hope you liked it! Aw they just love eachother so much!  
> I love reading your comments! xx
> 
> If you like this story you might like my others!!


End file.
